The Holiday
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: Kagome decides to spend Christmas alone in a cabin in the mountains. She wasn't counting on it already being occupied. Written for ED's Secret Santa. Rated M for language


_**The Holiday**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_This was written for Eternal Destiny's Secret Santa 2011 for Moonstar9411 ^_^

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters.

* * *

><p>"Ok, that's that." The raven haired woman said cheerfully as she shoved the last article of clothing into one of two over-stuffed suitcases. "Help me close these will you Sango?"<p>

Said woman rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. "I really don't understand your reason for leaving Kagome."

Kagome rolled her own eyes and sat on top of the suitcase closest to her and tried to use her weight to get it to zip. "We've been over this now help me close these damn things."

Sango shook her head and grudgingly walked over to help her friend. Once both suitcases were closed, the two hauled them to the front door before collapsing on the couch. Who knew suitcases could be so heavy?

"Damn Kags, did you pack every piece of clothing you own?" Sango asked while trying to catch her breath. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Close to it." She answered. Kagome leaned her head against Sango's shoulder and allowed herself a moment of relaxation before she had to head out on the long drive to the mountains.

"I still don't think you should go. Don't give him the satisfaction of running you off." Sango said as she laid her head on top of her best friends.

Kagome sighed but didn't respond. She didn't really want to leave, but she couldn't deal with seeing _him_ being lovey dovey with _her_.

"I need to go and clear my head Sango or I'll do something I won't regret." Kagome responded with a evil glint in her eye. Sango sighed heavily and threw her arms up.

"Fine, I give up, but you get to explain to the kids why Auntie Kagome didn't come to Christmas."

Kagome laughed and continued to lay against her friend until it was time for her to leave. Sango helped her load her suitcases in her trunk before giving her a hug and making her promise to call everyday.

Two hours later Kagome pulled up in front of the maintenance office where she would receive her key to the cabin she would stay in for a week. _'Just me, myself, and I.'_ Kagome walked into the office and saw an older woman sitting behind the desk. She had salt and pepper hair and a kind face.

"How may I help you dear?" The woman asked as Kagome approached the desk.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I called ahead to rent the available cabin. I was told to bring the payment when I arrived." Kagome said as she swiftly pulled out her credit card. She watched the older woman type on her computer before she turned to her and smiled.

"I have your name right here Ms. Higurashi. You've been put in the Shikon cabin for a weeks stay. However, due to the high demand of our cabins we don't have any singles available so you would have a roommate. Would that be a problem?" Kagome gave a slight frown. _'Would it have killed them to mention that when I called?'_

"I was hoping to have a cabin to myself, that was the whole point of coming here after all." Kagome replied with slight attitude. She knew it wasn't the woman's fault, but that didn't deter her irritation.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't have any others available." The woman said apologetically. She sat patiently as Kagome thought over her options.

Option one consisted of her staying in a cabin with a complete stranger, and hoping she still had a peaceful holiday. Option two consisted of her going home and attending the usual Christmas party her firm held every year and seeing _him_ with _her_.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this puzzle out.

"I'll take it, but the least you could do is take a bit off the rental fee for the inconvenience." Kagome said in a business like tone. She wouldn't pay full price for a cabin she had to share.

"Of course Miss, I'll get right on it. Just sign these rental agreement forms while I complete your transaction." The older woman said as she handed Kagome a few papers and grabbed Kagome's credit card.

Kagome signed the papers after reading through them and handed them back to the woman. The woman put the papers in a folder and handed Kagome her credit card, keys and a receipt.

"Please enjoy your stay and if you need anything just let me know." The woman smiled at her.

"Thank you…"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Kaede." The woman laughed softly.

"Thank you again Kaede." Kagome smiled before leaving the office. She got back in her car and drove down the marked road to where the cabins were.

Each of the ten cabins were spaced out to give the occupants privacy. Kagome turned right where a sign indicated Shikon cabin would be. Twenty minutes later she pulled into the driveway of the cabin, where another car was also parked.

Kagome shut off the ignition, grabbed the cabin keys and her car keys and headed for the cabin. There was light snow covering the ground and a slight chill to the air. It was unusually warm for December.

Kagome unlocked the front door and stepped in looking around. The living room was decorated in beige and dark browns. There were two sofas, a flat screen television, a fireplace and a bar. Kagome slipped off her shoes and walked further in, heading down a short hall that lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen was done in beige marble and dark cherry wood. There was a square table set for four in the corner. Kagome turned off down another hallway and came across the bathroom and two bedrooms.

The first bedroom was empty and decorated in a soft blue with light wood furniture. Kagome decided to take that room since her roommate didn't seem to have claimed it. She then heard a bump from the second room and decided to start the introductions.

Kagome walked to the closed door and promptly knocked. She heard a few more thumps followed by a "who is it?"

"Hi, I'm your roommate for the week. Just wanted to introduce myself." Kagome said feeling extremely awkward. There was another thump and then the door opened to reveal a God.

Time stopped as Kagome looked at the silver-haired God before her. He was at least six feet tall with a muscular physique that made her want to lick _anything_ off of him. The feature that really got her attention were his eyes. They were the color of the richest honey and seemed deep with emotion. Emotion she wanted to drown in.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha. Your name?" He asked her with an air of authority that she found to be rather sexy.

"K-Kagome, its nice to meet you." She said still staring into the liquid honey that was his eyes. Kagome saw his gaze flicker over her form and a smirk appear on his face.

"I could say the same, Ka-go-me." He said looking into her eyes. Kagome could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. _'I gotta get out of here!'_

"Yeah, so, I'm going to go unpack now." Kagome said as she turned towards her bedroom. She needed to get away from him before she committed a sexual assault. Kagome stepped into her room and then remembered her bags were in her trunk still.

Kagome went back down the hall, passing the sexy God that was looking at her curiously, and headed out the front door. She proceeded to pop her trunk and heaved a suitcase out, dragging it to the front door.

As she approached the door she suddenly felt the weight leave her suitcase. She looked over her shoulder to see the sexy God lifting her suitcase off the ground.

"You should've told me you needed help." He told her with the same smirk still on his face. Kagome felt her cheeks heating once again and looked away.

"I didn't want to bother you." She told him still looking another way. Inuyasha gave a small chuckle and walked past her, making sure to lightly brush her shoulder with his, entering the cabin. He sat the suitcase in her room and went to retrieve the other one.

Kagome closed her trunk and followed him into her room where she quickly began unpacking her clothes and putting them away. Inuyasha went to finish unpacking his own things.

After an hour she was all unpacked and officially starving. She made her way into the kitchen and roamed the fridge not finding anything of interest.

"There's nothing good in there." Inuyasha said from behind her. Kagome jumped and turned towards him. He stood fully dressed in a red polo with black jeans that fit hit perfectly. His hair hung loose past his shoulders and once again that smirk was on his face.

"Weren't you taught not to sneak up on people?" She asked irritably. Her heart was still hammering in her chest. Couldn't he announce himself like a normal person?

"I was heading out to a restaurant near here. Feel like joining me?" He asked her completely ignoring her question.

"Sure, let me just get my keys." She made to walk past him but he grabbed her arm preventing it.

"We'll take my car. Doesn't make sense for us both to drive to the same place." He told her staring into her eyes. Once again she found herself lost in the rich honey color. "Kagome."

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Okay. I'll get my coat on." She grabbed her coat from the living room and put it on as he held open the front door for her. Kagome stepped out and walked to his shiny black car while he locked the door.

He was by Kagome's side the next minute and was holding open the car door for her. She got in and he went to his side and started the car.

The ride was silent, but Kagome didn't mind at all seeing as her mind was keeping her pretty busy. She couldn't understand why every time she looked into his eyes she felt lost. When he got close to her she felt like there was nobody but them in the whole world. _'I just met him! What the hell!'_

She couldn't make heads nor tails of why she was feeling what she was feeling for the guy sitting next to her, but she knew that she liked whatever it was.

Kagome snuck a glance at him. Even the way he was driving was sexy to her. She cursed her thoughts and took to staring out the window the rest of the ride to the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later Kagome found herself being led into a old style burger joint. A waitress came over and led them to a booth towards the back and handed them menu's.

Kagome flipped through her menu even though she already knew what she wanted. She wasn't sure what to say to Inuyasha, everything that popped in her mind was too x-rated.

"So what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked through his menu.

"Uh, you?" Kagome answered confused. Why was he asking why she came to the restaurant when _he_ was the one who suggested it?

Inuyasha looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. "Really? So you've been looking for me?" The face smirk appeared on his face again.

"N-no! What are you talking about?" Kagome asked seriously confused.

Inuyasha laughed. "I asked what brought you here, you said me."

"Well yeah, you're the one who brought me to the restaurant." Kagome said as if he should've known. Inuyasha just laughed harder.

"I meant what brought you to the cabins." He said once he calmed down. Realization flashed on Kagome's face and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Uh, I had a bad break up." She said looking back down at her menu. She _really_ didn't want to talk about _him_ right now.

"How long were you two together?" He asked out of curiosity. He didn't really care, he was just happy she was single.

"Three years." She answered without looking up.

"Wow, so you must still love him." He pressed for more information.

"Hell no!" Kagome said rather loudly. She smiled apologetically to the onlookers. "Things ended badly so no, there's no love there."

Inuyasha studied her for a moment before responding. "What happened if you don't mind me asking." Kagome sat her menu aside and looked at him.

"I caught him in my bed with my sister." Kagome said as flashes of that incident crossed her mind. Her blood boiled whenever she thought about it.

"That's fucked up." Inuyasha said. Whoever the guy was, he was thankful to him for fucking up and leaving Kagome a single woman.

The waitress appeared to take their orders at that moment, which Kagome was grateful for. Kagome ordered a double cheeseburger with fries and a coke while Inuyasha went for the triple stack cheeseburger with bacon, fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"So, what brings you here?" Kagome asked as the waitress left. If she was going to share her reason then he was too.

"Well, my girlfriend of two years suddenly decided that I wasn't rich enough for her so she packed her shit and ran off with some millionaire into the sunset." Inuyasha said dramatically causing Kagome to giggle.

Their meals came shortly after and the two enjoyed conversation while enjoying their meals. Kagome teased Inuyasha about not being able to finish his triple stack while he teased her about her actually finishing hers.

Kagome found out that Inuyasha worked as a lawyer at a high end firm. He lived somewhere close to where she lived and had attended an out of state college. She told him about her work as a paralegal and her adventures with her best friend.

By the time they made it back to the cabin it was well after midnight so they said their goodnights and headed to their respected rooms.

The rest of the week the two spent time getting to know each other better. Inuyasha told Kagome about the pranks his older brother would play on him and Kagome would tell Inuyasha about how she would tease her younger brother about girls. They had gotten pretty close in a matter of a few days and while it scared Kagome, she was also happy about it. She silently hoped that once they left they could keep in touch.

On Christmas day Kagome woke to a fresh bouquet of wildflowers on her nightstand. She grabbed the attached card and read it.

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**~Inuyasha**_

_**P.S. You should join me for breakfast.**_

Kagome smiled and raced into her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She still wasn't sure what it was about Inuyasha that made the butterflies in her tummy go wild, but she didn't care. She liked him and wanted to know more about him.

Kagome entered the kitchen and was shocked at what she saw. The entire kitchen table had a variety of breakfast foods that had her mouth watering. Inuyasha was standing beside that table with a pitcher of orange juice in his hands.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made everything." Inuyasha said with a satisfied smile.

Kagome sat at the table and looked at the offerings; pancakes, sausage, omelets', fried eggs, oatmeal, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, crepe's, a fruit smoothie and grits. Yeah, he had everything all right.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to do this." Kagome said still slightly in shock. She couldn't believe that he did all this just for her.

"I figure since we're already spending Christmas together I should give you a gift of sorts." Inuyasha shrugged and started making his plate. Kagome followed suit and the two drifted into a comfortable conversation.

Kagome's mind was going wild all through breakfast. She knew she desired Inuyasha and not just sexually. She could see herself in a relationship with him somewhere down the line, and actually being happy. She really wanted to keep in touch with him. _'Maybe I should just tell him.'_

When they were done Kagome cleaned the dishes and the table while Inuyasha watched Christmas movies in the living room. She was trying to think of something to give him for Christmas when an idea suddenly hit her.

She ran out the kitchen and into her room where she changed into warmer clothes since it was snowing. She threw on her boots and grabbed her car keys. She said a quick "see ya later" to Inuyasha and headed to the nearest store. It took her awhile to get everything she needed but once she did she headed back to the cabin.

Inuyasha was still watching movies when she arrived, but he stood to greet her and took one of the two bags she was carrying.

"Where did you run off to so quick?" He asked her as he followed her into the kitchen. She sat her bag on the counter and motioned him to do the same.

"I'm cooking you dinner, now get out and go watch television." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha out the kitchen. He laughed but went and sat down anyway.

Kagome went to her room and changed into a comfortable pair of gray sweats and a blank tank top. She went back to the kitchen and went to work on her masterpiece.

An hour and a half later Kagome had the table set and the wine poured. "Okay Inuyasha, you can come in." She yelled to him as she sat at the table.

Inuyasha walked in and gave her the same shocked look she wore this morning. "Geez woman, you went all out didn't you?" He sat at the table and began loading his plate with goodies. Kagome laughed and followed suit.

They had small talk as they enjoyed their dinner of filet minon, chef's salad, croissant rolls, broccoli and double chocolate cake. Inuyasha would never admit it, but he never had a meal like that before.

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" He asked once he finished. His pants felt tighter than he remembered….

"I went to culinary school before I decided to be a paralegal." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, the woman was full of surprises, but so was he.

Inuyasha stood and scooped Kagome up bridal style. Kagome made a small squeak and put her arms around his neck to hold on. He carried her to the couch and laid her on it. He then went and lit the fireplace and turned on soft music.

"Stay. I'm going to clean the kitchen. Try not to miss me too much." Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen. Kagome smiled after him and snuggled up into the couch.

Her mind was going over the chances that he may want to see her once their vacation was up. She knew without a doubt that she wanted more than friendship with him. She had only known him a week, but it felt like forever. _'This is one of those once in a lifetime situations.'_

Kagome smiled at the thought. If that was true then she wouldn't waste her chance. She wasn't looking for marriage, but she wanted to see where things could go with them. Steeling her resolve she stood to go into the kitchen when his voice stopped her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" He asked as he walked towards her with two cups in his hands. He handed her one and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and peered in her cup.

"Egg nog?" She looked at him curiously. He didn't seem like the egg nog type. He smiled at her as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, my mom used to make it for me all the time." Inuyasha stared into his cup for a moment before exhaling deeply. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be mine?" Kagome's breath stopped in her throat and her mind stopped working.

"What?" She asked hoarsely. He couldn't have….she was hearing things. Inuyasha turned towards her and sat his cup on the coffee table. He took Kagome's and sat her cup next to his before taking her hands into his lap. He wrapped his larger hands around hers and squeezed tightly.

"I know its only been like a week, but I feel a connection here. I'm not asking for marriage or anything serious like that. We don't even have to be together right away, but I want, no, I _need_ to know if there could be something between us." He told her staring deeply into her eyes. The look he was giving her was so intense she thought her heart would stop.

"Inuyasha…"

"We can be friends." He said quickly. "But I want to be in your life in some way."

Kagome looked at him for what felt like an eternity before she finally found her voice. "I want to know where we could go too." She whispered.

A large smile broke out on his face and pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug. Kagome hugged him back before attempting to push away.

"Inuyasha…can't…breath." She told him between trying to catch her breath. He let her go and watched as she took in air. Once he felt she had enough he pulled her into a passionate kiss that had her toes curling and the temperature in her body screaming. It was full of so many promises that she hoped would come true.

He finally released her and gave another smile. "This is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive." He whispered to her. She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

She didn't know where they would end up, but she did know that this would forever be the best holiday she ever had.


End file.
